Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
A light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) has been known, which includes a semiconductor light emitting element. In particular, a light emitting device has been known, which includes a plurality of light emitting elements.
For example, a light emitting device has been known, in which a plurality of light emitting elements are disposed in a circular frame (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-079855, Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2008-524831).